Tirisfal Glades
(16,200) (900) (360) , Darkspear (180) , Horde (180) (180) |level=1-13 |loc=Northwestern Lordaeron |pop=18,000 |capital=Undercity (13,000) |government=Monarchy |ruler=Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken |major=Brill (3,600) Deathknell (700) |minor=Scarlet Monastery |affiliation=Forsaken }} On the northern coast of Lordaeron lies the eerie Tirisfal Glades. Home to the Forsaken, servants of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, the wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. The sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green, and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shreds of life. Although tainted and melancholy, Tirisfal still very much has its own unique, haunting beauty, particularly in such areas as the stony North Coast, the village of Brill, and the deep atmosphere of the ruined Agamand Mills. Tirisfal Glades is home not only to the Forsaken, but to their enemies as well. The Scarlet Crusade has several outposts here, including the seat of their religious faith, the Scarlet Monastery. The minions of the Scourge are also ever present, tainting the derelict farmsteads and dilapidated mills with their foul presence. History Tirisfal Glades was once a peaceful vale just north of the capital of Lordaeron. It was a place of power for centuries, being the seat of the Guardians of Tirisfal, who secretly waged their war against darkness. Under the rule of King Terenas, Tirisfal became a land of peaceful farms and small towns, its people living happily for generations. Unfortunately, it was one of the first places to fall to Arthas' armies after he ransacked Lordaeron, and its people were killed and risen as slaves to the Lich King. Just after the Third War ended, the Lich King began losing power thanks to the spell of Illidan Stormrage. With that, a number of undead managed to break free of his control and form the Forsaken. The rebel undead managed to take control of Tirisfal and establish it as their home territory. However, the blighted lands of Tirisfal are far from safe, even for the Forsaken who now rule it. The land is still plagued with hideous mutants, mindless soldiers from the Lich King's Scourge, and members of the Scarlet Crusade, which regularly attack from their base in the Scarlet Monastery. Geography The instanced, winged dungeon the Scarlet Monastery can be found in the Tirisfal Glades. There are no other dungeons or battlegrounds in the area. The western end of Tirisfal contains a large inaccessible area. There is a path leading to the area accessed via small lake in the northwest by the coast, past the Solliden Farmstead. The path is currently blocked by large rocks. It is possible to venture into this area by some minimal climbing on the north end; however the mass is barren with few hill and cliff-like features. Maps and subregions *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Topographic map of Tirisfal Glades Dungeons Travel hubs Zeppelin tower south of Brill * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord Flight paths from the Undercity * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Adjacent regions )]] Notable characters Tirisfal Glades is home to several forsaken of status. From the base camp in Deathknell, Executor Arren sends promising young forsaken out into the world. In Brill, Executor Zygand leads the effort to reclaim Tirisfal from the Scarlet Crusade, and at the Bulwark, High Executor Derrington seeks to eradicate the foothold the Scourge has established in the Plaguelands. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild creatures *Bats *Darkhounds *Ghosts *Ghouls *Gnolls *Murlocs *Sharks *Skeletons *Spiders *Wolves *Zombies Speculation It is speculated that an Old God is imprisoned beneath the inaccessible land to the west - Western Tirisfal Glades. This area may be Tirisfal Grove. Notes, tips, & additional info * See [http://worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com/guide/viewGuides/106.php Quest Quide / Leveling Guide, Tirisfal Glades] * Tirisfal has one of the game's highest level-gap jumps at the zone border with the Western Plaguelands, which is a 40 level jump from 10 to 50. Beware! Category:Woods Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Forsaken territories Category:Starting areas fr:Clairières de Tirisfal